


Marmora Initiation

by Perversions



Series: Breeding Tools [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Knotcon, Knotting, Kolivan is an Alpha, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, The other BoM members are betas, Trans Keith (Voltron), Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Going through the Marmora's trails was one thing. Being initiated into their order was another more tiring task that Keith wasn't sure he could handle.





	Marmora Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to jasmine on twitter who keeps changing their damn @ so i can't thank them for supplying me with the idea and motivating me. shout out to rev for giving me the idea for kolivan doing the thing to keith's mouth. ♥

_Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation. Initiation._

The words bounced around in his head as he stood before Kolivan. And a number of the Blade of Marmora members, all dressed in their uniforms as he was. He couldn’t see what they looked like behind their masks. In his mind’s eye, he saw them sneering down at him. Keith may have helped them when it came to shutting down Zarkon’s central command of power, but the plan failed. Zarkon was still alive and his reign was still strong.

And Shiro was gone.

He shut his eyes whenever he thought about Shiro. Shiro. Strong and amazing Shiro far from Castle Lion and far from the lion’s comforting touches. Even now, the Red Lion pressed at the back of his mind, willing for him to remain calm, comforting him. There was no amount of purring or images of ideas that could put his worry to rest. Shiro was gone and instead of looking for him, Keith was here, waiting to be initiated by the BoM.

Which was a ridiculous idea. Keith may have his mother’s blade and he may have awoken it, but he wasn’t meant to be part of the Blade of Marmora. Things like that didn’t pass down from parent to child. … Did it?

“Are you listening, Keith?”

Keith exhaled hard through his nose and opened his eyes. He was listening with only half of his active mind. “I heard you. You said that the initiation process was long and hard. Worse than the time you put me through the trials.”

Kolivan stood taller, his arms folded behind his back. “That’s right. It is more of a bonding experience than anything else.”

“Is that so.” But he didn’t say it like a question. What Keith wanted more than anything was to be done with this so that he could get back and start looking for Shiro.

“It is. You will be tested for your endurance and compatibility with the other members of our order,” Kolivan continued. “Without this test, your connection within the order will be fragile.”

That seemed simple enough. How hard could it be? Keith survived what he could of their trials. He could survive more. “What do I have to do?” Strong hands grabbed at his biceps and flushed him against a larger body. He looked up, finding a member staring down at him, his face hidden behind his mask. Something much harder pressed against his back and he froze. “What’s happening, Kolivan?”

Kolivan didn’t give him an answer. He stared Keith down with the same blank features he looked at everyone else with. The harsh reality of the situation dawned on him. It felt like when he was back at the Garrison, waking up the next morning after realizing he hadn’t studied for a test. His body stiffened and the grip on his arms grew tighter.

“Let me go. I’m leaving,” Keith warned as he tried to get out of the members hands. “I’m not doing this.” His voice may have been calm, but brewing inside him was panic and he hated the feeling.

“This is not something you can avoid, Keith.”

By the time Keith was pushed to the ground, he could hear his heart hammering in his chest. There was a moment of betrayal that passed through him because the Red Lion wasn’t here yet. He was in danger, he knew he was in danger, but his lion wasn’t here to save him. He couldn’t come up with a reasonable answer to why she wouldn’t come to his rescue, because the Galra’s hand was running down his body to grab at his hip.

His cock, hard and ridged, pressed against his ass. The suit left little to the imagination and Keith could _feel_ every bump pressing against him. He moved to swing out, but two other BoM members held his arms down by his wrists, pinning them near his head. A nuzzle to the back of his neck had a chill running down his spine. He could never explain why his neck was the most sensitive part of his body.

The Garla hovering above him took full advantage of it. His mask hit the ground with a loud clatter. He moved back down and nipped at Keith’s neck, grinding his dick against his ass. Keith tried to bite back the moans threatening to spill forth, but his efforts were as fruitless as his attempts to escape.

“There’s a certain smell about you…” the Galra above him said. He took in a deep breath against Keith’s neck. “You smell like an omega.”

Keith could feel how the room grew tense and somehow _hotter_. All eyes were on him, more than he had thought before. He didn’t know what that meant and with how they were staring at him, he had a feeling that he was going to find out what it was.

“Find out for sure, Xorat,” Kolivan ordered. His voice sounded deeper than usual and his stance was tense.

Xorat did as he was commanded, running a hand further down Keith’s body while another was entangled in his hair. He came down to his crotch and Keith jolted from the touch, trying to get away from him.

“Don’t you dare--” His threat was cut off by the sound of his suit being ripped open, Xorat’s claws scraping along the inside of his thigh. It’s only when the cool air touched him that Keith realized how _wet_ he had gotten. This was a record even with having his neck toyed with. It was as startling as the pungent smell in the air. Keith couldn’t identify what it was, but it wasn’t there before, this much he knew.

“You _are_ an omega,” Xorat growled in his ear.

 _Shit,_ Keith liked how that sounded in his ear and it surprised him. Xorat’s thick fingers ran through his slick folds. He tried to angle his hips, tried to get him to touch his clit, but hands grabbed him and pinned him down even more. No time was wasted in having two fingers plunged into his dripping hole. Keith choked on a moan, desperate to try and buck his hips onto the hand that was spreading him wide.

“Oh, _shit_.” Keith buried his face into the floor. His breathing was ragged as the fingers scraped along his insides, pressing into spots he only thought Shiro knew about. He felt shameful about his body enjoying this until Xorat pressed a third finger into him, his thumb teasing along his fat clit. “Ah…!”

“I cannot wait any longer.”

Keith wished he didn’t feel a chill run down his spine at the sound of rustling clothes from behind him. He wished he didn’t moan a bit when he felt the tapered tip of Xorat’s dick against his cunt. He _really_ wished he wasn’t filled with an uncontrollable heat when he was finally filled, split open wider than Shiro ever had done before. The slickness of his cunt eased the penetration, leaving only a small sting behind.

His mind couldn’t process what was happening. It felt as if his brain were an egg fried on the sidewalk on the hottest day of the year.

Xorat moved the other hands away and grabbed his hips, easing him onto his knees. The hands grabbing his wrists pulled away, too, their focus more on their own cocks, bulging out from their suits. Keith was grateful that he hadn’t been on his hands. Xorat thrust into him so hard that he would have fallen onto his face. His pace was brutal, his hips slamming against Keith’s, splitting him open and filling him up until he swore he could taste his dick at the back of his throat.

Keith rose to his forearms and fucking back against his thrust. He couldn’t help it. It felt so _good_ and he _needed_ this. He needed to feel good after all that’s happened. A strange tickle at the back of his mind told him to be wary of the heat melting his insides and state of mind, but it didn’t grow any louder. Keith could only focus on the pleasure coursing through his body with every press of Xorat’s dick.

“You seem to have triggered his heat,” the one on Keith’s left said, his voice rough.

“Almost instantly,” Xorat said, his voice faltering. “He’s nice and tight. Everyone will enjoy him.”

“What’s…” Keith coughed, clearing his throat. “W-what’s happening to me…?” Xorat didn’t answer him. He fucked into Keith until his body shook. Nails dug into his hips and he knew that bruises would be left behind. The dark cloud in his mind _wanted_ there to be bruises.

“Heats are circumstances that omegas find themselves in,” Kolivan explained. Keith’s vision was so blurry that he couldn’t see him clearly. “The desire to fuck and _breed_ consumes them. Surely you must feel your body burning up.”

He did feel it. Keith was the Red Paladin, he was the Guardian of Fire, but this heat? No human or half-Galra could _survive_ this. “H-how do I get it to stop…?”

“You’ll need to ride it out,” Xorat said behind him. “Don’t worry, little one… We’ll take care of you.”

Keith could feel Xorat’s dick getting bigger. His mind reeled as something caught on his cunt whenever he pulled out. Xorat’s voice was just above a growl, the sound loud in his ear as he slammed harder and _harder_ into him. Keith’s vision went white when he was slammed into, his body clenching down on something that swelled bigger and bigger inside him.

Lowering himself to his forearms, Keith tried to collect himself. He tried to pull away from Xorat, but he pulled him back, his hand stroking soothing circles on his hips. Keith could hear him whispering for him to be still, that it would be over soon. He was mildly aware of the group of members coming closer to him, crowding him.

He knew what was on their mind. Their smell filled his nose and his body shuddered at the scent of their musk. Shuddered at the smell of their _arousal_. And Keith wanted it. The desire to be filled with their _pups_ and be used as a breeding tool for them. At his sides, the two Galra that pinned him down had their cocks out, hard and leaking with precum. Oh, he _wanted_ them.

A Galra stepped out from the group and stepped closer to him. He cupped Keith’s chin and tilted his head up until he rose back to his hands. His thumb swiped along Keith’s bottom lip. “Do you want more?”

Keith nodded his head slowly, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. _God_ , did he want more.

The Galra pressed his thumb into Keith’s mouth, pulling it open wide. He squirmed with anticipation as the Galra peeled off his suit, revealing lean muscles that Keith saw himself wrapping his limbs around. His tapered cock sprung out and he ran it along Keith’s waiting mouth. A deep moan emanated from the two of them as he slid deep inside.

There wasn’t another taste Keith could compare it to. He loved the way it hit the back of his throat, how his nose was buried in the Galra’s dark purple fur. His moan vibrated through the Galran cock and he relished in how he shuddered above him. A large hand grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place as the Galra fucked into his mouth. Deep and hard, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. It had Keith’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed like this, stuffed full from both ends. The swelling in his cunt went down and Xorat pulled out of him, a gush of cum dripping down his thighs. He wasn’t left empty for long. One of the Galra that had helped pin him down slipped behind him. His tapered cock pressed against Keith’s abused cunt and he pushed back against it, wanting it to fill him up.

Keith moaned around the cock in his throat, earning a growl from the owner of it. Once more, Keith was pounded into, driving the cock impossibly deeper down his throat. More cocks joined the fray, rubbing against his body or hands jerking themselves off. The dick in his mouth pressed in deep when he cummed, pulling out just before the knot swelled any further.

“Oh, shit...” Keith moaned, bowing his head. A cock pressed against his face, rubbing along his cheek and ear. He didn’t care anymore. The heat that burned his insides was still there, the fucking slightly cooling it. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more and _more_. What he wanted was…

 _… an alpha_.

The word flitted from his mind when a thumbed rubbed teasing circles along his asshole. Keith bucked back into the touch, moaning wantonly for more. And more he got. Something slick, no bigger than Keith’s thumb, slipped into his ass. Another dick came up for his mouth, pressing in just as deep, the texture and shape different from the cocks previously and currently in him.

It all felt so _good_.

Cocks cummed all over him, coating him with substances that dripped down his body in slow trickles. He wanted it all deep inside him until he was stuffed. The cock cummed down his throat, the one in his cunt swelling up and cumming deep inside him. Yet the thumb never ceased moving inside him, a second finger slipping in and stretching him open. Keith knew he could take more if given the chance.

When the knot went down in size, a Galra pulled him into his lap, his cock pressing against his ass. Keith whimpered, straddling hips that spread him open wide. “Please…” he whispered, pressing his forehead against the Galra’s shoulder. “I’m so hot… I need more…”

“And you will have it, little one,” the Galran said, rubbing his cock up and down his outer lips. He pushed inside Keith slowly, his hands on his hips, digging nails into tender flesh. “You’ll be nice and full with our pups.” He nuzzled the space behind Keith’s ear. “They’ll be beautiful just like you…”

“Yes,” Keith muttered, wrapping his arms around strong shoulders. “Yes, please.”

Another Galran came behind him, a tapered cock pressing against his ass. Pleas fell from his lips, sweet as honey and capable of breaking any man, human or not. It finally pressed in and Keith’s jaw dropped open. He felt impossibly stuffed but he enjoyed it so _much_. He raised a hand and pressed it to his stomach, feeling the cocks there. These were inside him. These were inside him right _now_ and they felt so _good_.

They moved and Keith felt the fire turn into a blazing roar. He entangled fur in his fingers, moved his hips along with the back and forth motion that had him drooling. Even more cocks came closer to him, pressing against his cheeks and arms. Keith was more than willing to oblige, taking one in his mouth while he stroked two in his hands.

Some part of Keith’s consciousness told him that what was happening was ludicrous. That what was going on was impossible to come back from. Being used as a breeding tool for the Blade of Marmora meant a lot of things. It meant no more Paladins of Voltron. No more Red Lion. No more saving the universe. Did he really think that the order would let him leave after learning that he was an _omega_?

Keith didn’t want to leave if it helped him feel this good. After all that happened, after all that they’ve been through, he didn’t want to go back to disappointments and frustrations. He didn’t want to go back to a place that didn’t have _Shiro_.

He saw the movement from the corner of his eyes, through a small break of the crowd the order members had made around him. Shiro leaning against the wall and sneering at him. How he looked down at him like he was nothing more than a common whore. How _disappointed_ he was in Keith. _That_ hurt just as badly as knowing that Shiro had disappeared from his life _again_.

The cock cummed in his mouth, coating his tastebuds with bittersweetness. Keith coughed, trying to call out to Shiro. He released the two cocks in his hand and tried to push the others away. They’re grips tightened on his hips and arms, keeping him in place as cocks picked up their pace within his cunt and ass. The ones he had abandoned from his hands rubbed against his cheek and ear, crushing him between them.

Keith tried one more time to call out to Shiro, but he was gone, vanishing just as quickly as he had from the Black Lion’s cockpit. He lost his energy then, allowing his body to be used anyway the Marmora members wanted. A pathetic moan left him as the cocks inside him locked them all together. They grabbed his hips, pulling him down onto their cocks, trying to get even deeper inside him. Cum splattered across his face and hair. He could only imagine what a mess he looked like.

The four Galra pulled away from him and Keith bowed his head to look at the mess running down his legs and out of his abused holes. There was so _much_ of it. And he wanted _more_. He reached beneath him, shoving his fingers into his sore cunt. Looking up, he gazed at the other Marmora members. Their cocks were hard, bulging out of their suits. He wanted _all_ of them.

“More…” Keith panted. “More, _please_ …”

Keith felt limp as he was rearranged to their liking. His arms gave out and he crashed onto the Galra beneath him. No comforting words about his well being were spoken. Clawed hands dug into his hips, keeping his ass in the air. Two cocks, tapered and leaking pressed against his wet and clenching holes. Their entry was slow, unyielding until they were deep inside and flushed against his body.

“ _Oooohh_ …” Keith moaned, low in the back of his throat. “I’m… so _full_.”

The Galra beneath him nuzzled the back of his ear, making him croon. “Do you like that?” he asked in a raspy voice that sent chills down Keith’s spine. Keith nodded his head, a little jerk of movement that had the Galra chuckling in his ear. “Do you want more?”

How much more could they _give_ him? His cunt and ass were full, his muscles clenching around ridges that had his mind reeling. What a wonderful idea for it, though. How much more could he take before they could break him until he wasn’t useful anymore?

“Yes,” Keith whispered. A bite to the underside of his jaw forced him to cry out, arching his back and pulling the cocks deeper inside him.

“ _Louder_ ,” the Galra demanded, bucking his hips against Keith’s.

“Yes!”

His body shook and he tried to press back on the cocks inside him. They kept their grip strong, keeping him in place. Keith slammed the side of his fist on the ground, wishing they would stop teasing him. What were they waiting for?

Another tapered cock ran along the stretch of his cunt, pressing just the tip in. No. They couldn’t. They _wouldn’t._

They would.

Keith arched his back as the cock slid into him, side by side with the cocks already in him. An arm wrapped around him from behind, keeping him pinned to one of their chests. He looked down at his stomach, seeing the bulge there and gasping at it. He was so _full_. Moving his hand, he pressed against the bulge, the Galra moaning from the sensation.

 _This_ was how much he could take. All these cocks inside him and he _loved_ having them all in him.

They all started to move at once, a pace that had no rhythm or dance to it. Just a hard _fucking_ that forced Keith to see white, his mouth hanging open as whimpers dropped like molasses. He clawed at the arm holding him and a growl filled his ears. He couldn’t move, they _wouldn’t_ let him move. They used and _fucked_ his body like their little plaything. Their little _omega_ to fuck and breed and fill up with their _pups_.

Keith didn’t know what kind of person he was anymore. His mind swam in the dark depths of pleasure, the Galra pulling him back down whenever he broke the surface to take a breath. It all felt so _good_. Teeth bit down along his shoulder, nails dug into him, ripping the BoM suit to shreds.

_More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More._

He shut his eyes tightly, opening them to find Kolivan standing before him, his arms behind his back. Keith stared at the bulge, pressing against his suit. He looked up at him, meeting his yellow eyes. In a silent plea, he opened his mouth, pressing against the grip keeping him close. He wanted what Kolivan had to offer to him. He wanted it deep in his mouth, choking him until he couldn’t breath.

Kolivan ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, wrapping his fingers around the locks at the base of his neck. He pulled him forward, almost pulling him off the cocks inside him. Keith could hear the others whimpering, desperate to get their cocks deep inside him once more. Raising his hands to Kolivan’s hips, he mouthed along the bulge, sucking at the tip. He groaned when Kolivan pressed his hips harder against his face.

“Please…” Keith whispered, looking up at their-- _his_ leader with needy eyes. “Let me have it, _please_ …”

Kolivan looked at him like he was something precious. Like he was something that belonged to _him_ and _only_ him. And Keith wanted to belong to just him. Belong to his leader and to be used however he wanted him. A fighter, an assassin, a breeding tool. If Kolivan demanded it, Keith would succumb to his demands and do it.

His mouth dropped when Kolivan revealed his cock to him, hard and leaking, smacking against his cheek. He was so _big_. He was bigger than the other Galra soldiers he had taken in his mouth. Keith bit his lip as he stroked him, his middle finger and thumb less than an inch away from touching each each other.

Kolivan grunted and tugged at his head, pulling his mouth closer to his dick. “You wanted it in your mouth. Now, _take it_.”

Keith let out a needy moan as he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking and pressing his tongue into the slit. He tasted so much better and he was _greedy_ for it. He took Kolivan down to the root, swallowing around the tip and groaning as hips bucked against his face. Kolivan tightened his grip in his hair and Keith knew what was coming.

Keith braced himself just as his mouth was fucked, the back of his throat abused by Kolivan’s tip. He slackened his jaw and stared up at his face twisted in pleasure. He moaned around his cock, relishing in how his leader moaned from the sensation. Everything about him was so full; his cunt, his ass, his _mouth_. They all fucked him with relentless paces, pushing him closer and closer to that wonderful burst of pleasure that would wrack his body.

When he tipped over, when he fell deeper into that dark depth, everything of Keith’s clenched, his body tight like a wire. A Galra roared in his ear, a trigger that had the three cocks in him cumming deep into his cunt and ass. Their knots swelled, locking them all into place. For once, it _hurt_ and Keith’s hands scrambled to the hands on his hips, digging his nails into them.

He was so full and it hurt so _much_. Tears brimmed his eyes and he whimpered, but his painful cries fell on deaf ears. Even their way of pampering him involved little nips to his body that hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to what stretched him open.

“What a good little omega that you are,” Kolivan whispered. He brought his free hand up to cup Keith’s cheek, his thumb brushing away a stray tear. “You’re taking everyone’s knot so well. You like it, don’t you? Soon, you’ll be filled up with everyone’s pups. While you’re here, swelling and pregnant, everyone will take care of you. No one will hurt you while you are here with us.”

Keith wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that he could stay here and let them take care of him. He could shed all his responsibilities and stay here, breeding for them and making their numbers grow with strong warriors. Kolivan would take care of him. The Blade of Marmora would take care of him.

“Would you like that?” Kolivan asked, pressing his dick _deep_ into Keith’s mouth.

He nodded his head, unable to utter any words to tell him so.

“Good boy…” Kolivan’s thrusts sped up, abusing Keith’s mouth and throat.

They were short and quick, his end approaching rapidly. Keith could feel the knot swelling, his teeth scraping along it, making Kolivan hiss. He wondered if he would remain knotted in his mouth to suffocate him. And when he _did_ , Keith’s mind went into full out panic mode. His hands shot up to Kolivan’s hips as he pressed his dick deep into his mouth, his knot swelling behind his teeth.

Kolivan let out an animalistic sound as he cummed, shooting it down Keith’s throat, forcing him to swallow it all. Keith couldn’t _breathe_. He pounded his fists against his leader, even though he knew he couldn’t pull out. They were stuck like this until his knot went down.

Dark spots littered his vision. Kolivan was speaking to him, but his ears were buzzing, drowning him out. He blacked out within seconds.

Keith didn’t know how much time passed when he came back to the waking world. One thing was for certain, though.

They hadn’t stopped fucking him.

Even now, a Galra hovered above him, fucking into his sloppy, wet hole. The floor was slippery when he tried to sit up, his arms falling out from beneath him. Their cum was _everywhere_. He looked down at his body, his suit ripped into unrepairable shreds. His stomach extended slightly, filled with their cum, filled with their desire and need for him.

The Galra nipped at his jaw and ear, pounding into him until his knot swelled and filled him up some more. Keith moaned and buried his face into his furry neck, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him close. He was so full and he wanted more. More bites were delivered to his shoulders, moving up too his neck. He tilted his head, exposing the spot to him.

“That’s enough for now,” Kolivan’s deep voice ordered.

Keith whimpered when the Galra pulled out, his slowly deflating knot catching on his sore hole. He reached down and covered himself with both hands, hoping to keep the spunk inside. It leaked through his fingers and his whimpers turned pathetic. He looked to Kolivan, his mouth flapping open and shut. “Just one more…! Please!”

Kolivan stepped closer to him, standing between his spread legs. His eyes roamed over Keith’s body. A hungry desire was there and he licked his fangs, an action that had Keith shuddering and arching his back. Kolivan knelt before him and moved his hands aside, sticking two fingers into his dripping hole. His fingers curled and hips bucked against his hand.

Keith panted and moaned, digging his nails into his scalp to try and ground himself. He stared at Kolivan through his eyelashes. His alpha. His _alpha_. He wanted his _alpha_ to knot him and lock them together. He moved his hands down his body and touched Kolivan’s wrist, running them up his strong forearm and gripping it.

“ _Please_ …”

Grabbing his arms in one hand, Kolivan pulled him in close. He pulled his cock out once more and rubbed against Keith’s enlarged clit, strokes that had him twitching beneath the pressure. So slick and hard against him. Keith bucked his hips against his dick, closing his eyes as a breathless moan escaped him. Kolivan was so much bigger than the others. An alpha, an alpha, an _alpha_.

The tip breached him and Keith wondered how he even had it in his _mouth_ to begin with. His mouth dropped open as Kolivan bottomed out, pressing their hips together hard. Keith tugged at his arms and tried to get free from his grasp, but his hold was strong, a threatening growl coming out of him.

He liked hearing that from Kolivan. He liked what that had _did_ to him, his cunt clenching around the dick inside him.

Kolivan’s pace was hard and fast from the get go. He bounced Keith on his dick, pulling him back down by his arms. His claws dug into his skin and Keith moaned like the omega bitch he was. Because Keith wanted Kolivan to mark him and claim him as his own. He didn’t want the others to get a chance to breed with him.

Keith wanted Kolivan, Kolivan, Kolivan, _Kolivan_.

He raised his legs and wrapped them around Kolivan’s waist, pulling him in deeper. Keith tugged at his arms, another attempt to get them free so that he could hold on to his alpha more. Kolivan looked him over, taking in his lithe body covered in teeth and claw marks. He released him and gripped his hips, his pace never faltering. Keith raised his hands and held onto Kolivan’s shoulders, pleading words he couldn’t catch falling from his own mouth. They sounded like “more” and “please.”

Kolivan obliged, hovering over Keith until he could nuzzle the junction where his shoulder met his neck. Keith turned his head to the side, willingly giving himself to him. He wanted to feel his teeth on his neck. He wanted to feel Kolivan mark him as his own. He wanted to be filled with his knot and pups. He wormed his hand down between them, framing the cock pistoning in him between two fingers as he dug the heel of his palm against his clit.

Keith was so close now. He could feel the electricity starting from the top of his head down to his toes. That rising threshold of pleasure that he was ready to jump across just to feel _good_.

“Do you wish to stay?” Kolivan asked, his mouth against Keith’s ear. His voice barely broke past the ringing inside them, but he heard Kolivan’s words loud and clear. “Do you wish to stay and be our breeding tool? Fill our armies with stronger and _stronger_ warriors?”

Keith’s voice cracked when he cried out, his back arching off the floor. Hours of moaning and crying out in pure bliss would do that to you. He rubbed his clit harder, running his free hand up to cup the back of Kolivan’s head. He licked his lips and nodded his head eagerly, panting the words out as he spoke. “Yes… Let me stay… I-I’ll be a good omega and--ah!--and I’ll breed you strong warriors…”

Kolivan’s growl had a rippling effect on Keith’s body. He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into his neck as he cummed, his knot inflating and locking them together. Keith’s vision went white as he cummed, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Pleasure hummed through his body as Kolivan pumped him full, his stomach bulging from the contents. He stared up at the ceiling as his vision returned. His breathing was shallow and uneven, his heart rattling against his chest.

Kolivan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up into a sitting position. Keith whimpered as his dick shifted deeper inside him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his neck into his fur. Kolivan nuzzled the side of his head, a comforting purring sound coming from deep in his throat.

If this was a dream, Keith didn’t want to wake up from it. He could stay here and feel good all the time. They would protect him and treat him with the care that he deserved.

They would help him forget about Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> knotcon - nonconsensual knotting. it's a thing. pass it on, everyone. find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ♥


End file.
